The Moon of Lovers
by Zadoid
Summary: At the Blood moon ball, Marco decides to not reveal himself to Star and just let the entire rest of the story unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_At the Diaz household, a cassette radio plays La Calaca Feliz._

Marco was lazily sitting in a lawn chair while eating some of his home-made nachos. He starred off in to space with a face of boredom and disappointment.

"I'll have my own blood moon Ball in Star's bedroom, where it's always fun." He says mockingly while do a gesture with his arms.

He grabs another handful of nachos and stuffs them in his face and chews. He stops and looks behind him, seeing the blood moon. Star was there, with Tom. He didn't trust Tom. He had even heard of him until earlier that day. Tom was a guy that Star dated at some point on Mewni. For how long they dated, Marco didn't know. But he did know that she broke up with him for a good reason and that guys like Tom don't usually don't change. It didn't make any sense. Why would Tom, a person who hasn't seen Star in months and Star broke up with, suddenly ask her to this demon dance? It sounded fishy to Marco. But Star made her decision, regardless of Marco's concerns, and he wasn't going intervene.

After staring at the moon and thinking about it, he went back to eating his nachos.

"Blood Moon tonight." A gruff voice says.

Marco immediately stops what he's doing, wide eyes.

What was that?

He looks from side to side, trying to find where the voice came from. He doesn't see anybody else in the room. But he notices a portrait of a captain of a ship. He eyed it suspiciously for short while. But it doesn't move, nor make a noise.

It must have just been his imagination. He went back to casually eating nachos.

"The moon of lovers." The voice says again.

Marco goes bug eyed again and stands up. He looks straight at the portrait of the captain. It still hadn't moved.

Marco thinks about what it said. Blood Moon tonight. The moon of lovers.

He didn't know what that meant. But Star being at the moon of lovers with a questionable person worried Marco.

He looks at the bed stand to his left where he sees that the bell Tom gave Star to call the chariot that took her to the blood moon Ball was still there. Marco looks at it, thinking.

 _At the blood moon Ball._

Star eagerly watches a punch bowl full of blood.

"Here he comes again." She says just before the skeleton of a fish hops out of the blood.

"Hello Henry!" She says to a goblin nearby.

"I named him Henry" She says as she points at the fish skeleton.

"You must be Tom's date." A voice behind her says.

Star turns around to find two monsters looking at her.

"I guess I am." She says without confidence.

The monster to the left of the other resumes talking to her.

"Well, I hope you're happy. He made this whole entire ball completely boring, all for you." The monster rudely says to her.

"I wouldn't say it's boring." Star says back.

"Oh really?" The monster questions.

"Aloof attractive people. Boring!" He says while pointing at two dating blue demons.

He hops out of the punch bowl.

"Bubbling cauldrons that don't even melt your flesh off. What is it, nap time or something? 'Cause I'm bored!"

Points at an empty garbage cup on the ground.

"Piece of garbage that doesn't destroy the universe. Stupid cockroach that lives inside. I'm over it already!"

The monster begins sobbing and proceeds to run away, leaving the other monster by himself. He looks at Star.

"You want to dance?" He asks.

Tom, instantly appearing from midair at the perfect time to say, "Her dance card's full."

"Oh, I get it." The monster says. "I bet you think that, like, your soul and, like, her soul are totally gonna mmmmmmmm!" He says while slowly interlocking his fingers in each other.

"What is mmmmmmmm!" She asks while re-enacting the same gesture with her hands, but is interrupted by the host tapping the microphone.

"Ahem. Good evening, ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward.

A large hand with a diamond shaped window in the palm of it begins to protrude out of the ceiling. The host continues talking.

"When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum." He finishes.

"Wow." Star says slowly while in awe of the window of which the blood moon will shine through.

An organist begins playing a slow and creepy piece of music while the light of the blood moon slowly creeps towards the center of the window.

"Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Tom says, frustrated, to Star.

"Okay." Star quickly replies as not a moment after, she wanders away.

"Oooooh." She exclaims as she walks past a group of dancers. Marco, wearing a black tuxedo, a sombrero and Día de los Muertos mask emerges from behind the group.

He looks around for Star, calling her name. "Star!" However, he cannot be heard.

Star looks around the ballroom dance floor, still in awe of the scene. Marco finds her and begins to follow her, whispering her name to try to get her attention.

He finally catches ups to her, grabs her hand and pulls her around, bringing the two of them into a waltz pose.

The music stops and all of the lights go out. Except for a red spotlight that is directed right on the two of them. Everyone at the ball gasps.

The two of them stare at each other in disbelief at the situation. They stood there, perfectly still.

 _The blood moon waltz music begins playing._

In spite of their shock, they begin to waltz in the middle of the dance hall, while everyone else stops what they're doing and watches the two selected by the blood moon.

As the two begin to waltz around the room, Marco leads Star into a spin, making Star gasp with surprise. As they spin, the two look at each other. Marco is in utter shock of the situation and can't even speak. Star is also shocked at the turn of events, but she has also shocked with amazement of her newly found dance partner. She stares at him, a very handsome man with a beautiful face mask, not knowing his true identity. Her lips slowly move into the shape of large smile as she falls in to a dreamy state while dancing with her amazing mystery dance partner.

The two continue to dance in the light of the blood moon. At the back of the crowd, Tom notices that his date is dancing with a different person. He gasps, then quickly fills with anger and growls aggressively.

As the two continue dancing, Marco watches and observes Star's facial expression of absolute awe of him. Star's face was struck with wonder and amazement as she stared him right in the eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked dreamily.

For a brief moment, Marco considers taking off the mask and convincing her to leave the blood moon ball immediately. However, he reconsidered. Star was looking forward to the blood moon ball, and she was currently enjoying herself right now. She also didn't want Marco to come in the first place, she would be upset that he didn't listen to her and came anyways because he didn't fully trust her on her own. But more than anything, Marco didn't want to stop dancing with Star. Every moment that he danced with Star, he loved dancing more and more. It was one of the most magical things he had ever done. He never answered Star's question. He continued to dance with Star, not saying a single word.

Star was in a world of her own as she was going googly eyes for her amazing mystery dance partner who kept quiet and never revealed his name. She adored his black and gold Tuxedo and his beautifully made face mask of a colored skull. She had just met this person, and he was already the most amazing person she had ever met.

As the two of them swung around and tossed on of their arms out each, they looked in to each other's eyes. Star looked at his beautiful brown eyes that looked right in to her own. They were the most amazing things she had ever seen. However, they looked a little familiar to her.

Out of nowhere a loud growling was heard right next to Marco and the music suddenly stopped. Marco averted his eyes to the sound of the noise just to see Tom shove and push him right down on to the ground, separating him from Star.

Where Marco once stood, Tom now stood, growling with frustration. He looks up to notice the spot light of the blood moon closing on him, returning the rest of the room to normal light.

He looks back at the one who stole his dance with Star, who is now sitting up on the ground. Tom's eyes begin glowing as he fills with rage.

Marco gets up and moves his sombrero so he can see, only to see Tom as he steps towards him, his face displaying immense hatred.

"That dance was meant FOR ME!" Tom yells as the entire room is surrounded by an enormously tall ring of fire.

Tom's life coach quickly rushes over.

"Walk it ou-"

"No Brian!" Tom grabs Brian by the face and shoves him away.

Star watches Tom filled with aggressive anger as he walks towards her former dance partner. She watches him slowly scoot away from Tom in fear. She knew exactly what Tom was going to do her partner.

Tom gets close to Marco and then launches in to the air, yelling.

Marco flinches and puts his arm up in an attempt to soften the expected blow from Tom

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh-" Tom screeches.

A beam of magic hits Tom mid-air, freezing him in a giant block of ice.

It lands right beside Star, who is now holding her wand out pointed at frozen Tom. She slowly walks over to Tom in the ice cube and then zaps it with her wand, putting a little sticker on it saying, "0 Days Anger Free." She stares at Tom with disappointment and anger. She then sighs and looks at her not-frozen-but-shaken-up-former-dance-partner.

"I'm really sorry for Tom's crazy outburst and attempt of killing you." She says to him apologetically as he gets up and dusts himself off. She then quickly shoves frozen Tom and he slides to and hits the wall at the back of the room.

Marco looks around awkwardly, then turns back to Star and shrugs. He breaks a little sweat, this happened to quickly and caught him off guard.

Star walks toward him, grabs one of his hands and looks him in the eyes.

"I probably don't deserve to ask this because my ex tried to burn you alive, but do you think we could pick up off where we left off and finish dancing? You're such an amazing person and dancer." She asks him while giving him the cute, sad eyes face.

Marco pauses and blinks for a moment. She still had no idea who he was. He thought she would've figured it out by now because of the black hair and Mexican themed mask he was wearing. But he didn't want to upset Star.

He nodded slowly.

Star gasped loudly and brought her hands to her cheeks while her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Yay!" She cried loudly.

She turned around and yelled, "Hey! Piano guy! Play that song again, please!"

"Uh, okay." The organist said.

"Thanks!" She replied.

The blood moon theme resumed and both and Marco and Star grasped each other's hands and begin slowly dancing. The coupled danced all around the ballroom, their dances matching the smooth, soft sound of the piano notes with a choir of voices quietly humming as the two were lost in each other's eyes. Marco pulled Star in to a slow, majestic twirl as the sound of bell chimes strummed up and down making it feel like a dream.

As the music continued and the two of them continued dancing, the rest of the crowd at the ball began to resume dancing with the rest of their partners. The music continued and so did Star and Marco's dancing. Every move that Star and her partner made felt so natural, like they had done this many times before and perfected it. But she had never danced with this mysterious person before, at least so she thought.

Soon, the music began to come to an end. The two's dancing slowed down as did the music. The did their last steps and swings, the last sounds of piano keys matching their every action. Each of them closed their eyes and slowly spun around one last time. When they opened their eyes, they saw each other's faces, just inches apart from each other. They breathed heavily, both thinking the same thing. Star closed her eyes again and slowly moved her face towards Marco's. Marco just starred for a moment, thinking about everything that happened that night. He didn't know how to feel. He felt happy, yet he felt so guilty. But he pushed that all to the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his face towards Star's. Their lips connected, softly and slowly, and just for a moment, as the last piano note played.

They pulled apart from each other and both slowly opened their eyes. They were both awestruck.

"Wow." Star said dreamily. "You're amazing."

Marco just stood there, wide eyes, filled with amazement. He didn't say a word. His face behind the mask said it all.

The just stood there in silence. They still couldn't believe what happened. Eventually, Star spoke up.

"Hey, that was one amazing dance, but it was also really exhausting." She said while blushing. "I'm gonna go grab some punch and I'll be right back."

Star awkwardly backed away a couple of steps and then turned around to go to the punch bowl.

Marco stood there for a brief moment, only to shake his head moments later. What was he doing? How did this happen? He shouldn't be here. If Star goes back, which she will, he won't be home. What would she think? He'd have to explain that he dressed up and came to the dance despite Star telling him not to, reveal that he danced with her and upset Tom beyond belief. Oh yeah, and he kissed her. That would be a really awkward moment for two friends.

He looked around quickly. He had to get out of here.

Marco looked around, trying to find where he came in from. He found it. And he left immediately.

 _Star returns._

"It looks like that guy from before spilled all the punch, but that's okay be-" She was saying, but stopped when she realized her dance partner was nowhere to be found.

"Um, mystery guy. Where'd you go?" She asked out loud. "Mystery guy!"

She looked around the entire ballroom, but couldn't find him. She asked every person she could find at the ball, but nobody knew where here mystery man went off to. She sighed and then walked towards the exit.

However, she wasn't upset. When she hopped in the chariot she originally arrived in, she had a huge grin on her face. During the drive home, she thought about the night she had just had. She was so enamored by the man with the mask. He was such an amazing guy, she couldn't stop thinking about him for the entire ride home.

The chariot eventually arrived back at the Diaz house in a flaming burst of fire.

"You are home, mortal." The driver said to her, bringing her out of her dreamy trance.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for the lift!" She replied cheerily.

She stepped off the chariot and on to the balcony and walked in to her room as the chariot left in a burst of fire.

Marco was sitting on a lawn chair, listening to the radio and eating nachos. He was wearing his signature red hoodie. He then noticed that Star was here.

"Uh- Star! You're back! How was the blood moon ball? Did you have a good time with Tom?" He replied a little nervously. However, Star didn't even notice.

"You were right about Tom, Marco. Some people don't ever change." She said while still wearing a grin on her face.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Did Tom ruin-" Marco was beginning to say, but was interrupted.

"It was amazing. I ditched Tom and danced with someone else. The most amazing guy in the world." She blurted out all romantically. "I didn't even know who he was, but he was the greatest. He had the most beautiful eyes, he was the best dancer I have ever met, and he wore the most amazing looking mask on his face."

"Star, you shouldn't dance with person who hides-" Marco began to say.

"He never spoke a word to me. Yet he had so much personality." She said while looking out the balcony window. "It was the best moment of my life."

"Okay. Well, uh, maybe we should get some sleep. You look tired, Star." Marco said.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing, Marco." Star replied, not paying attention to Marco because she was off in dreamland again.

Star slowly walked over to her bed and then flopped down right on to it and let out a long sigh.

Marco walked to the door of her room and opened it. He turned around and said, "Goodnight, Star."

"Goodnight, Marco." She said sweetly with her eyes closed. She began to quietly hum herself to sleep.

Marco left and closed the door behind him. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He sighed. How did this night unfold like this? He lied down in bed and tried to sleep. But he couldn't.

All he could do is stare at the red blood moon all night long, until it disappeared behind the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco didn't get one bit of sleep that night. He just lied there with his eyes open, all night. He looked out his window and at the sky, where the Blood moon was last night. It was gone now, but the sight of it was forever burned into Marco's head.

Eventually, his alarm clock went off, forcing him to get out of bed and get ready for school.

 _"Do I have to get out of bed today? It would be so much nicer if I never had to get out bed ever again."_

But he knew would have to face reality and eventually get out of bed and go to school.

As he pulled off the covers, he realized that he never took off his clothes before going to bed last night. However, he didn't care. Now he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of changing clothes and it wasn't like anybody would notice anyway.

He walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. He had bags under his eyes, his hair a mess. His eyelids nearly looked like they were shut entirely, almost as if he were sleeping while standing. Unfortunately, he could see himself with his eyes, so he definitely was awake.

All of a sudden, a loud banging began on Marco's door, followed by Star's voice.

"Marco! Come on! We have to go to school soon!" Star said from behind the door.

The sudden sound startled Marco and he jumped up like a cat briefly.

Marco quickly replied with, "Uh, yeah. One moment Star, I'm getting dressed. Be out in a moment."

 _"Well, that was a lie. Another lie."_

He took a couple deep breathes, regained his posture, grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. As he opened it, a very eager Star was waiting for him.

"Hey Marco!" Star said. "Did you notice that I knocked on your door instead of using my dimensional scissors to get into your room?"

"I, uh, yeah. Thank you so much for respecting my privacy, Star." He said with the worst attempt of displaying emotion.

Marco just stood there, staring at the ground.

"Well, come on Marco! let's go get some breakfast now! We don't want to miss the bus!" She said.

Star jumped on the railing and slid down the stairs real fast. She quickly hopped off and ran into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Marco slowly walked the stairs, step by step. He was in no rush to get to school. Heck. He was in no rush to go or do anything.

"Marco! Come on!" An impatient Star said from the kitchen. "If you keep going this slow, you'll miss seeing Jackie before school starts!"

Jackie. He hadn't even thought of Jackie at all in the past 24 hours, which was unusual for him. Jackie was usually one of the biggest things occupying Marco's head. Normally, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

But recently, all Marco thought about was Star. And that stupid Blood moon dance.

But was it stupid? It wouldn't have been too bad if things actually went according to plan. First, if he actually just went with Star in the first place, but she wouldn't let him anyway. Second, if he didn't wear that stupid outfit, Star would have recognized him, gotten upset, left the dance and then would have scolded him. He wouldn't have really liked that, but he would have preferred that to, well, what actually happened.

What if he just listened to Star and just let her be? That would've prevented this entire fiasco and - No. She would have spent the night with that Tom guy. That didn't sound to good. Tom was so hot headed and such a jerk. If he got to spend the dance with Star, he probably would have pulled a fast one or something. Marco was right about him, he didn't change. And it still baffled Marco why Tom asked Star to the dance this one time only. It was like-

Marco lost his footing and stumbled as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't paying attention to himself walking down the stairs as he was too busy thinking.

Marco quickly grabbed onto the railing, preventing himself from winding up face down on the floor.

"What's the matter, Marco? Forget how to walk?" Star joked.

Marco got his footing back, stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I was a little distracted." He replied, trying to sound as cool and confident as possible, which meant terribly.

"Yeah. A little." Star replied with a smug face. "Anyway, eat your breakfast, the bus will be in about five minutes."

Marco poured himself a small bowl of cereal and ate it while listening to Star go on about her amazing dance experience with her "mystery" dance partner.

"Oh boy, I can't well to tell Janna! She's gonna be so shocked!" She said.

"Yeah, mystery guy with a mask. Sounds right up her alley." Marco replied.

"Oh Marco, you have no idea how that dance was. It was amazing!" She said dreamily.

"You're right. I wouldn't have an idea on how that dance went." He said.

 _"Lie number three, Marco."_

"It was just so magical! Like, even more magical than magic. And that's coming from a magical princess from another dimension!" She rambled on.

Marco just ate his cereal in silence as he listened to Star, listening to her explain the same thing he experienced, just from her point of view.

Just as Marco finished his bowl of cereal, the two of them could hear the sound of the bus stopping by the corner of their street. Star quickly grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

"Come on, Marco!" Star called back.

Marco soon followed Star and ran out of the house and toward the bus stop. As he got on the bus, he spotted Star near the back, talking with Janna. He knew exactly what she was telling Janna and frankly didn't want to listen to the same story for the second time. Or would it technically be the third? Didn't matter anyway.

He sat down in an empty seat and leaned his forehead on the window while watching the buildings pass by.

This was going to be a long day.

When the bus finally arrived at the school and the students got off, Marco noticed that Star was still talking to Janna. He didn't want to get involved in any conversation about Star's dance with her "mystery" dance partner. Given the fact that he wasn't actually home, where Star thought he was, and that he was actually at the dance, he didn't want to be answering questions and giving opinions. He did not want to screw up and spill any beans. If anyone found out that he was actually there, that he was the "mystery" dancer...Well, he wasn't going to find out what would happen.

Marco slowly made his way to his locker, making sure to avoid Star and Janna. When he got there, he opened it and got out all his stuff for his first period class. He closed his locker and looked at the clock.

Class still doesn't begin for another five minutes.

This was usually the time when Jackie would ride by on her skateboard and Marco would give her a nod, to which she would nod back.

As always Jackie came by on her skateboard. She turned to her right and glanced at Marco, expecting his nod as usual.

However, Marco just stared forward at the opposite wall with the same blank, dull face he had all morning. Marco had other things on his mind. He didn't even notice that Jackie had skated by and nodded at him, despite him not nodding in the first place.

As time passed by, Marco only had about a minute left to get to class, so he finally walked away from his locker and walked to his class, moping along the way.

The entire day at school for Marco could be summarized with that one word: moping.

That's all Marco did all day. He sat through his classes with that same blank face, never smiling once. He got his work done, wrote down his homework, walked to his next class and repeated.

At lunch, Marco sat with Alfonzo and Ferguson while Star was at another table and still talking to Janna. Alfonzo and Ferguson talked and laughed as they usually did, while Marco was silent. Eventually, they noticed asked him if he was okay.

"Yo Marco. You feeling okay? You seem less, Marco." Ferguson asked.

"I'm fine guys. I'm just a little tired, that's all. Stayed up to late last night and didn't get enough sleep. No need to worry." He replied.

"Alright dude. Whatever you say." Said Alfonzo.

The two continued to talk while Marco ate his food and remained quiet.

 _"Should I tell them? They're my best friends after all...No. It wouldn't be a good idea no matter what. I shouldn't tell anyone about this ever. I've just got to keep this a secret for my entire life. Oh my gosh, that sounds terrible."_

Eventually, lunch ended. Marco threw away his leftover food and trudged onto his last classes, doing the same thing he had done all day. Do his classwork, get his homework, repeat.

When the last bell rang, Marco went to his locker to deposit his school supplies. While walking there, he was interrupted by Star running towards him.

"Hey Marco!" She said energetically.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice a little tense. He crossed his fingers and hoped they wouldn't be asking him any questions about anything related to the dance or what he did at home while Star was gone.

"I'm going to Janna's house to hangout and chat, just letting you know! If your parents ask where I am, just tell them that, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, again with the disinterested voice.

"Thanks! See ya later Marco!" She said as she and Janna ran for the buses.

Marco sighed. He looked around him. Not at anything specifically, but just for the sake of looking around, his head was so messed.

He walked into the nearest bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. The bags under his eyes weren't so bad, but the look on his face made him look like he hated his life. Which wasn't entirely false. He wasn't too happy with the recent turn of events and kind of just wanted to disappear from the face of the earth.

He continued staring at himself in the mirror for a while. He lost track of time as he looked at himself and felt terrible. When he walked out of the bathroom, the school hallways were pretty much deserted and more unfortunately, the buses had left already.

 _"Darn'it Marco. You had to mess it up. Again. You spent so much darn time pitying yourself in a mirror that your forgot about your ride home."_

Marco just stood there, not really knowing what he should do. He just kept mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

He was awoken from his mental beat down when heard the sound of wheels rolling towards him from behind him. It took him only a moment to guess who it was.

"Hey Marco." Said a voice he didn't really hear often.

He turned around and was met with the face of Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Oh, hey Jackie. What's up?" He replied slightly nervously. Normally, Marco would have been at a loss for words, but due to his current status, he was more worried about other things.

"Not much." Jackie replied. "I was just about to go home when I saw you standing there like a statue."

"Oh yeah." Marco replied awkwardly. "That's me, Marco Diaz. Just hanging around."

Jackie looked around the courtyard and turned back to Marco with a puzzled face.

"Don't you usually take the bus home?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I usually do, but it looks like I just was too late this time." Marco replied, trying to play it off like this frequently happened to him.

"Wow, Marco. I kind of thought you were the on-top-of-things kind of dude. You never missed class, never missed the bus, you know. It just doesn't seem like you." She replied.

Marco had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I just, ya know, messed up." Marco replied, trying to be cool. "It happens every once in a while."

"Yeah, but you've never let it happen, until now." Jackie replied. "Look, dude. I know when somebody is stressed about something. It's kind of obvious."

Marco sighed. He wasn't winning this battle.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently. I've been really conflicted about something." He began, his voice dropping the nervousness and getting more serious. "But I don't think you really want to take the time to listen to me."

"Look, Marco. You're heading home right? How about you just walk with me and explain on the way?" She asked coolly.

Marco thought to himself real quickly. He had the chance to walk home with Jackie Lynn Thomas. If this were any other situation, he probably would have fainted. But in the back of his head, he already said he wouldn't be talking about his problem with anybody. Ever. Well, he was kind of thinking of making an exception this one time.

"Yeah, Jackie. That sounds...Cool." He replied nervously.

"Well come on, dude." She said as she put her board down and began to slowly skate away.

Marco quickly followed after her.

"So Marco, what has been troubling you?" Jackie asked.

"Okay, it began yesterday when..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Star went to a dance with that hot demon guy."

"Yeah."

"You didn't want her to go, but she went anyway."

"Yes."

"And then you heard a portrait of a sailor tell you to follow her to the dance. You apparantly listened to it and despite that Star told you not to, you followed her."

"Sigh...Yes."

"And so you go there, wearing a skull mask thing or-"

"Uh, Jackie, its a Dia de Muertos suite."

"Alright then. Anyway, so find you her, steal her away from her date, and dance with her. But she doesn't know that you're you."

"That's right."

"Her demon ex gets kind of upset and-"

"Correction, he loses his mind."

"Whatever. So he's gonna like, literally roast you. But like, Star steps in and totally saves your butt.

"Yeah, she did."

"She asks you to dance some more. And she still has no idea that it's you, Marco."

"Yup."

"And then you and her danced together like you guys were pro-dancers."

"Uh, yes?"

"And then, you two kissed."

"..."

"Right?"

"Yeah. We...Did."

"Then you bailed. And Star doesn't know it was you."

"Yeah."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Wow." Said Jackie. "Some night you had."

Marco stopped walking and threw himself down on the nearest bench. He covered his face with his hands.

"Oh my gosh. This is so messed up." He said, muffled by his hands on his face.

Jackie got off her skateboard and sat down right next to him on the bench.

"Look Marco, you've got to calm down and stop stressing out about this." She said.

"How can I calm down?" Marco mumbled. "I lied to my best friend, danced with her, and I...I...I-"

"Kissed her?" Jackie suggested.

"Yes! I did...That." Marco answered uncomfortably.

"Jeez Marco. You need to chillax. It's just a kiss." Jackie said.

"But it was with my best friend. With Star. She didn't know it was me. If she knew it was me, she wouldn't have done it. Star isn't romantically interested in me. And I'm not romantically interested in her. We're just friends." Marco said.

"Marco, if you aren't romantically interested in Star, then why did you kiss her?" Jackie asked.

"I...Uh." Marco was at a loss for words.

A slightly smug smile began to form on Jackie's face as she watched Marco fumble around with words.

"I... I don't know." Marco finally said. "It just seemed like the right thing to do. She began leaning in towards me and then I began to do the same thing, and then, you know, it happened."

Marco stepped off the bench and began pacing around.

"I couldn't have stopped it. If I did, it would have ruined the moment. She would have been disappointed. It distracted her, I guess." Marco said. "It wasn't me that was dancing with her."

Marco stopped and looked at a very puzzled Jackie.

"I mean, it was me, that was there. But I wasn't acting like me. I was dressed up and pretending to be somebody that I'm not." Marco paused. "I was somebody that Star liked."

Marco sighed and sat back down on the bench.

"I didn't mean for it to go this way. I just wanted to protect Star. That was it." Marco said.

Jackie watched Marco closely, reading the emotion on his face.

"I like Star. She's my best friend. I enjoy going on adventures with her." Marco began, a smile forming on his face. "Ever since she has come to earth, my life has gotten so much more exciting and fun. That's why I like Star. That's why she's my best friend."

Marco's smile slowly faded and said, "But everything that happened last night, was something friends shouldn't do."

Marco's heart sank again and he slumped down on the bench.

Jackie gently set her hand on Marco's knee and looked him in the face.

Marco turned toward Jackie and looked at her closely in her amazing, adorable, sincere eyes.

"Marco. It's gonna be okay." She said calmly. "It was just an accident. Things like this happen sometimes. Granted, they aren't usually this specific." She said while putting her finger to her chin. "But it does happen. I may not know everything about you Marco. But I do know one thing. You don't let bad things get to you and stop you from doing what you do. You always get back up and continue on your way. And I know you're going to do it again."

Marco smiled. Here he was, sitting on bench with Jackie Lynn Thomas, and she was complimenting him, caring about his personal problem. He never would have thought this would have happened in a million years.

"Thanks, Jackie." Marco said. "That makes me feel a lot better."

Marco looked at Jackie and smiled.

"Well, Marco. We still have to get home." Jackie said. "Let's go. We'll continue talking along the way."

She got up and held a hand out for Marco. Marco grabbed it and Jackie pulled him up off the bench.

Jackie began slowly skating on the sidewalk while Marco walked along side her.

"So, Marco." Jackie began. "Have any ideas on how you're going to try to deal with this situation?"

Marco thought to himself for a moment.

"Well, I had a couple of ideas. But I don't think they're that good." He said.

"What are your ideas? Any idea is better than none at all, Marco." Jackie said.

"Okay, here is one idea that I had." Marco began. "What if I dress up just like I was at the Bloodmoon Ball, the same outfit that Star saw me in, but didn't know it was me, and visit her? I could become like this part-time mysterious dancing man who wears a Dia de Muertos outfit. I could visit her certain nights and spend time with her, making her happy, but still never revealing who I actually am. I could live this superhero-like double life. Does that sound like a good idea or is that stupid?" Marco asked.

Jackie pursed her lips.

"Hmmmmm. I don't know, Marco." She said with a doubtful tone of voice. "That sounds like it would be a little difficult to pull off. Also, won't that mean you'll be lying to Star even more?"

"Oh, of course." Marco said while facepalming. "And what if she decides to ask me about who I actually am and wants to see me without my mask on. Oh jeez, you're right Jackie."

"Yeah." Jackie said. "Also, that idea sounds like it was thought up by a terrible, young fanfiction writer."

"You're right." Marco agreed. "Any writer that would even think about writing that is probably pretty terrible at writing." Marco chuckled.

Jackie chuckled too. "For sure. I bet they also don't update their story often enough and claim that "they're busy with school and life," but in reality, they just keep procrastinating."

"These are oddly specific things about a writer." Marco pointed out.

Jackie and Marco just stared at each other for a moment.

"Weird." They both said.

"Anyway." Marco got back on track. "The other idea I had was to just not tell Star about it and try to forget it happened. You know, move on with life." Marco suggested.

"I don't know Marco." Jackie said. "While that sounds okay right now, couldn't it end up kind of bad? What if Star found out much later? Would she be upset that you kept it a secret it from her for so long?" Jackie questioned.

"I don't know." Marco said, his head full of thoughts. "I don't think there is any solution to this problem that won't end up at least somewhat badly. I need to think about this some more."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that once you look at all your options, you'll make a good choice, Marco." Jackie said reassuringly while patting him on the back.

Marco smiled again.

"Thanks, Jackie." He said.

Not much time later, the two finally made it to Jackie's house. Marco walked up to door with Jackie. He turned to her.

"Jackie, I'm really thankful that you decided to help me out and listen to me go on and on about my personal problems." Marco said.

"Don't worry about it, Marco." Jackie said. "It wasn't bad talking about you're current dilemma with Star."

"Well, I still don't think I can thank you enough for helping me anyways." Marco said.

"You're welcome, Marco." Jackie said then turned around and opened the front door. Just before going inside, she turned back around and looked at Marco.

"Hey Marco. If you ever need to talk to someone again about something, you can just give me a call." She said. She then parted her hair by her ear and looked at away. "Or if you just want to to hangout, get some ice cream, or go see a movie or something, that'd be cool too."

Marco smiled widely and said, "Yeah. For sure. I'd be down for any of those things sometime."

"Well, I'll see you again soon." Jackie said then stepped inside her house.

"Bye, Jackie!" Marco called out while backing away from the doorway.

"Later, Diaz!" She called out while waving then shut the door.

Marco walked home smiling.

Today went from being one of Marco's worst days ever, to being one of his best days ever. Who would have thought that Jackie Lynn Thomas would have cared to listen to him ramble on forever about his stupid personal issues? Heck, who would have thought she would have noticed him down in the dumps in the first place? And Jackie was right. He should really just calm down and stop worrying about all the stuff that happened at the Bloodmoon Ball. Just play it cool, Marco. Don't fret. It's gonna be alright.

Marco got to his house and walked in through the front door only to find Star and Janna sitting on the couch. Star was talking constantly while Janna was sitting laid back, scrolling through her phone.

As Marco entered, Star noticed and called out to him.

"Hey Marco!"

"Hey Star. Hey Janna. What's up?" He said enthusiastically.

"I don't know, not much." Star began. "Janna's parents weren't home, so we had to ditch spending the night at her house. I've just been telling Janna all about the super amazing guy I was with last night at the Bloodmoon Ball! Been telling her that he wears a mask and suite and never talks. She's really into all that stuff.

"I like that he wears a mask." Janna said without looking up from her phone.

"Of course you do." Marco replied casually. "Well, you two look like you're having fun. You guys want any nachos?"

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Star shouted.

"Alright. I'll go make some." Marco said and then walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Marco!" Star said. "You really are the best friend a girl could have!"

"Yeeup." Marco said to himself. "Just a friend."

He smiled to himself and then began getting out the ingredients he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

_At the Diaz household, again...A little bit into the future._

Marco and Star are sitting on the couch, watching TV together while stuffing their faces with nachos.

"You know, aren't TV commercials kind of fun sometimes, Star?" Marco says to the girl to his left while grabbing another handful of nachos.

 _"Check out this refrigerator, only $200! What about this microwave, only $100, that's fair!"_

"Yeah. They are pretty cool." Star replied. "We don't have anything like this on Mewni. I mean, there is no such thing as TV on Mewni. All the stuff you wanna know comes straight from the people in charge of the kingdom. You just listen to what they say and that's how it is."

"Uh...Okay. I don't see how that could be exploited in any way at all." He said sarcastically.

Marco wanted to change the subject to something else. He wanted to ask her about something. Something relating to the Blood Moon Ball. But he didn't want to come out and ask her right away. He wanted to casually slip it into the conversation. He wanted to be subtle about it.

"So Star?" He asked.

"Uh huh?" Star replied while turning towards Marco.

"Dimensional scissors can take anyone to any dimension that exists, right?" Marco asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." She replied casually.

"Well, I haven't seen any of this, but I was wondering if you have. Does TV exist in other dimensions, in some form or another? I know Mewni doesn't have it, they have plays and theater, but do other dimensions have anything else? Because I was wondering, what if it were possible to create an object or device that is capable of receiving television signals from every single dimension so that we could watch them. I guess you could call it cross-dimensional TV?" Marco asked.

"Hmmmm..." Star gnawed on her wand while thinking. "I don't know. Everybody uses dimensional scissors to get around from dimension to dimension. But for TV? I don't know, Marco. If you really want to know, you could ask Hekapoo."

"Hekapoo?" Marco asked. "

"She is the creator of all dimensional scissors just like the pair Ponyhead gave me." She said while holding up the said pair of scissors.

"She is also like, a fire demon with a flame on her head. She can create multiple clones of herself and all that. In order to get dimensional scissors from her, you have to earn them by proving your worthiness and by blowing out the flames of all her clones."

"Wow. Sounds difficult." Marco replied.

"Yeah. Some people have spent years and lifetimes trying to earn a pair of scissors." Star added.

"Man, anyone who would try to earn those scissors must be either an idiot or must be so heavily devoted to something or someone to do that." Marco concluded.

"You said it." Star said.

The two turned back to the TV.

 _"Get on down to real fake doors! That's us!"_

While Marco was looking at the TV, he wasn't actually paying attention to what was on it. He was thinking about something else. He was thinking about asking Star about the night at the Blood Moon Ball. Maybe he could just ask her how she felt about the "person" she danced with. Maybe he could do that without giving away his secret.

"So, uh, Star." Marco said while un-subtly reaching his hand behind his head to scratch it. An obvious sign of person hiding something. Fortunately, Star never turned to look at him and notice.

"Remember that night you said you went to the Blood Moon Ball with Tom, but instead spent most of the time with a mysterious guy?" He asked.

"Of course, Marco! How could I forget!" She said.

"Well, what do you remember about that guy? What did he look like? How did he behave?" He asked, trying to look as uninterested as possible.

"Oh, he was amazing." Star said dreamily. "Just perfect.

Marco listened attentively, while pretending to be totally interested in watching the TV.

"He had such a cool outfit, it was black and gold, super cool."

 _"The suit I was wearing."_ Marco thought.

"He was wearing a really big red hat on his head. It had some shapes on it or something."

 _"The sombrero I wore."_

"He was also wearing a super cool mask his face. It looked like the skull of a person, but with flowers on it. I couldn't see his whole face because it was under the mask, but I'm pretty sure it would have been very good looking." Star said confidently.

 _"She didn't have any solid connections between her mystery dancer and him. Good."_ He thought.

"Oh, and I can't forget, his eyes. He had amazing brown eyes."

Marco quickly, but subtly looked away from Star, trying to avoid direct eye contact with her in any way.

 _"Oh no. That could be a dead give away if she remembers his-uh, my eyes so well."_ He thought nervously.

"He was also really good at kissing." She added.

Marco's mind flinched a little bit. He had the sudden urge to feel his lips with his fingers after that comment, to feel what her lips must have felt. But he resisted in doing so to not give away his secret. His mind was racing, thinking about everything she just said, especially that last part. He quickly snapped out of it and got back to talking to Star.

"So, uh, you really like that guy, don't you?" He asked, slightly nervously.

"Oh, absolutely. I don't think anybody could be more romantic, beautiful, and perfect." Star said.

Marco was getting nervous. He was breaking cold sweat and felt like he was on the edge of a mental breakdown. He looked at bowl of nachos between him and Star. It was empty.

"Oh would you look at that!" Marco said over-exaggeratedly. "We're out of nachos. I'll go make some more for us."

He picked up the empty bowl and began shuffling into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Marco!" Star said as he was leaving for the kitchen. She then turned back to the TV.

 _"Hi, I'm a trunk person..."_

As Marco entered the kitchen and was out of Star's sight, he let out a big sigh of relief and wiped some sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie.

 _"I don't know how much more of this I can take. It happened two weeks ago, why can't I just get control over myself? Why do I feel so guilty and emotional?"_ Marco thought, only to answer it a moment later. He sighed. _"I lied to Star. I lied to her multiple times. Heck, I'm still lying to her right now. Wait, am I? I'm not denying that I was the guy at the Blood Moon Ball, she hasn't asked about it... Uh, that's still a lie by omission. Come one, Diaz. Get it together. Listen to what Jackie said. Just relax, calm down. It's going to be fine. Just get back out there and be yourself like you usually are. Stop worrying._

Marco quickly made some more nachos and filled the bowl with them. He then returned to the living room where Star was still watching TV.

"Who wants some more nachos?" Marco asked enthusiastically while walking into the room holding a bowl of hot and fresh nachos.

"Oh, I do! I do!" Star said eagerly. As soon as the nachos were within reach of Star's hands, she jammed them into the bowl and grabbed a fistful to eat.

"Thanks for making this awesome nachos, Marco!" Star said with mouth full of nachos. "You're such a good friend."

Marco chuckled at Star's attempt at talking with two handfuls of nachos in her mouth.

"Thanks, Star." He replied. "I just thi-"

"Boop."

Star quickly pushed her finger into Marco's side, causing him to jump up as he was ticklish there.

"Star! Don't do that! You know I don't like it when you do that!" Marco pouted while scooting as far as away from Star's finger as possible and crossing his arms in disapproval.

"But you act so funny when I do it to you." Star said while giggling a little bit.

"Well, I don't like it." Marco said, trying to sound very serious. "Stop doing it, please?"

"Okay, Marco. I'll stop booping you." Star said reluctantly.

"Thanks." He replied.

The two then went back to watching the TV.

 _"Oooh, I love me strawberry smiggles..."_

As the two roommates were absorbed in watching TV, one may(or may not) have noticed that Star was slowly scooting herself closer and closer to Marco. Every now and then, she would pretend to be uncomfortable with her sitting position and readjust herself. However, every time she did, she moved herself slightly closer to Marco. It would have been hard to tell, with the harsh silhouette that the flickering, blue, glow of the TV obscuring the tiny details, but Star was moving her hand around, getting it awfully close to Marco. She slowly guided her arm around the back of his body, while Marco didn't notice a thing. He was actually fully interested in the TV for the first time tonight.

 _"I'm proud of you two for working together, and Baby Legs, I know it was hard for you to come to the-"_

"BOOP! BOOP! BOOP! BOOP!"

Star quickly jabbed Marco all across his sides, making him almost literally jump into the air like a cat. Marco yelped at the sudden overload of his nervous system. Star fell back and began laughing hysterically.

"Star! It's not fun-" Marco began, but was interrupted by Star's loud laughter.

"I'm sorry, Marco!" She said between her breaths and laughing. "It's just too funny!"

As Star rolled onto her side and spilled the bowl of nachos onto the carpet, Marco stood up and stepped back, looking at Star with a very annoyed face. But then an idea hit him.

"Well...Two can play at that game." He said while cracking his knuckles.

Star's laughing calmed down enough so that she could open her eyes and listen to what Marco just said.

"Uh oh."

"Ahhhhh! Stop tickling me!"

"No, you stop tickling me!"

"Well, you started it! It's only fair!"

"But you deserved it! You're way much more fun to tickle!"

"That's ridiculous!"

The two tickled each other and laughed like crazy for several minutes. Each one trying to get revenge on the other for tickling them. Eventually, the two got tired and called a truce.

"Okay, Star." Marco tried to say seriously, but he sounded like he was about to break into laughter at any moment again. "No more booping, or tickling, or anything like it. Okay?"

"Okay, Marco." Star said while looking into his eyes. "No more."

"Alright." Marco said. "Let's get back to watching TV."

The two got back into their regular movie-watching positions and got ready to enjoy some more TV.

 _"Mrs. Sullivan always planned to leave everything to her cats. But sometimes-"_

"BZZZZT"

A loud buzzing interrupted the two from listening to the TV.

Marco reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Somebody texted me." He said out loud.

"Who texted you?" Asked a curious Star.

Marco looked at the sender of the text message. Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"It's Jackie." He said, moderately surprised.

Star's face lit up.

"Oooooooh! Jackie's texting you? Without you even texting her in the first place?" Star said, genuinely shocked. "What did she say?"

Marco read the text message. Then again, just to be sure.

"She says she wants me to come see a movie with her and some friends this weekend." Marco said, slightly dumbfounded .

"Oh my gosh!" Star exclaimed and then grabbed Marco's face. "Marco! Jackie, your biggest crush, wants to go a date with you! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! My little Marco is growing up so fast! I bet you're really happy you decided to take my dating advice."

Marco gently grabbed Star's hands and took them off his face.

"Star, calm down. It's just a movie, not a date. There's going to be other people there too, some of Jackie's friends. We're just going to hang out and watch a movie together. It's nothing, really." Marco said, trying to reassure Star this was strictly platonic.

Star put one hand back on Marco's face.

"My dear Marco, you have no idea how dating works. I've dated before, I should know. There is everything romantic with a boy and girl sitting next to each other while watching a form of visual entertainment and eating snacks." Star said very confidently. "Anyway, it's getting late, I'm going to hit the sack for the night." Star then yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Really? Okay then." Marco said. "But we never even got to finish watching TV."

"It'll be fine, Marco." Star said. "It had a really improvisational vibe to it anyway."

The two turned to the TV again.

 _"Breaking News: Academy Award-winning actor..."_

"Yeah, you're right." Marco agreed.

The two walked up the stairs, walked up to their bedroom doors and then turned around.

"Goodnight, Star." Said Marco.

"Goodnight, Marco. Sleep tight." Said Star.

She waved to him as she closed the door to her room.

Marco then entered his own room and slipped into his bed.

 _"For once, things are looking good for you Diaz."_ Marco thought. _"You've still got you're best friend, Star, and you're going to be seeing a movie with the coolest girl at school, Jackie. Things are looking up for you, Marco. Things are going to go perfect."_

Then, Marco fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Marco was slowly opening his eyes, being awoken from his deep sleep by a voice coming from inside his own room.

"Marco."

"Uh, wha..."

"Marco!"

Marco began to get up and recognized that it was Star's voice.

"Star? What you doing in my room so early?" Marco asked while he slowly got out of bed.

He rubbed his eyes as he stood up.

"It's Saturday, why are you-" Marco stopped and froze in his tracks.

He saw Star standing not too far in front of him. She was wearing a large, pink dress with hearts on it and had her hair in a bun. Marco remembered the last time she wore that dress. He never thought he'd see her wearing it again.

"Hey Marco!" Star said while waving to him.

Marco looked around his room, only to realize he wasn't there anymore. He was in the ballroom. The same ballroom that was at the Blood Moon Ball. The same one he danced with Star on. He looked back at Star, only this time, she wasn't alone. There was the silhouette of another person standing next to Star.

 _"That must be Tom."_ Marco thought.

"I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Marco." Star said while gesturing her arms towards the unknown figure.

Marco took a couple of steps forwards to get a closer look. It wasn't Tom.

Star turned towards the figure and grabbed it's hands, getting into a waltz position. Star's face was awfully close to the other person's.

"This is my dream man." Star said softly.

Marco looked at person currently holding Star's hands.

He recognized that outfit.

The black and gold suit.

The red sombrero.

And the most crucial detail, that mask. The mask of the dead, with flowers for eyes.

Marco just stood there. He couldn't believe it. That was his suit. The same suit he wore that fateful night.

Marco quickly looked at himself. He wasn't wearing the suit. He was just in his pajamas. He looked back at the person wearing his clothes who was still holding Star's hands close and was really close to her face. Marco could just gape with his jaw hanging wide open.

Eventually, Marco got a hold of himself.

"Uh, Star!" Marco yelled.

Star turned around and looked at Marco with a face that showed a little anger.

"What, Marco?" Star said sounding a little annoyed.

Marco began walking quickly towards Star.

"Star, what are you do-" Marco began but was interrupted.

The unknown figure that was wearing his clothes quickly turned towards Marco and shoved him hard.

Marco's body dropped to the ground like a brick. After he landed on his back, Marco opened his eyes to look the attacker in the face.

"Who are you?" He asked while trying to get up. However, he regret his question moments later.

Marco looked at the eyes of the one who had just attacked him. However, where his eyes should have been, there was nothing. Just two black, empty holes in the face mask. The eyeless man wearing the mask stood there, towering over Marco on the ground with Star at his side, still holding one of his hands. If he had eyes, Marco knew they would have been staring him down with a fierce glare.

Then, a giant ring of fire burst out of the ground and surrounded them. The said man clenched his fists and began moving towards Marco. Marco began to scoot backwards as fast as he could as the man moved nearer to him.

This seemed familiar to Marco, like he had already been in this situation before. And if memory served him right...

Marco backed all the way out to the wall of fire where he stopped. He could feel the intense heat of the fire on his back. He had nowhere else to go. The man was getting closer to him.

Marco looked around and saw Star, still standing where she was before.

"Star!" Marco yelled in a cry for help as the man got even closer.

Star's expression suddenly became quite angry and annoyed.

"Marco, I don't need a hero to save me. I don't need you." She said. She folded her arms and looked away. "Besides, I have this guy, anyway."

The said man was now just about three feet away from Marco. With every inch he got closer, Marco could swear the heat got hotter.

"Star!" Marco yelled. He looked a Star, but she was still looking away with her eyes clothes and her arms crossed. The man was right at Marco's feet and was getting ready to strike. Marco closed his eyes and braced for impact, even though he knew it was all over.

Suddenly, a hole in the wall of fire appeared right behind Marco. Out reached a hand and grabbed Marco's arm.

The arm that grabbed Marco wasn't like anything else in the room. It was cool and glowed blue, unlike all the other things in the room that were hot and some color of red. Despite the fact that the arm grabbing him was cold, it felt nice against his hot skin. It was the nicest thing he had ever felt.

The arm then pulled Marco through the hole in the wall of fire, only for it to fill back up with flames just afterwards.

Marco opened his eyes to find out what had happened. He saw the eyeless man on the other side of the wall of fire. After staring at Marco (well, as close to stare you can get with no eyes) for a short while, he turned around. He walked over to Star and held out his hands, as if asking for a dance. Star's face lit up at the sight him and she gladly took him up on the offer and the two quickly began waltzing together.

Marco silently watched the two dance from behind the flames. He could faintly hear the tune of the Blood Moon Waltz as they continued dancing.

Eventually, Marco stood up. He was still watching Star dance with an empty being wearing his clothes. He then turned around to the see the face of his savior.

"Hey, Marco"

Marco's jaw dropped for millionth time.

"Jackie?" He said while looking at the said girl.

Jackie was standing right next to him, wearing her signature outfit and sporting her wavy hair with a blue streak in it. However, she seemed to have a blue-ish turquoise glow to her this time.

"You doin okay, Marco?" Jackie said while raising an eyebrow.

Marco was again having trouble getting words out of his mouth. Everything within the last 1,128 words had thrown him for a loop.

"Jackie, I, uh-just...I just...What?" Marco finally got out. "What you...doing here...Star was there and me and me, but not me...I..."

"Slow down Marco, just slow down." Jackie said very soothingly. She gently put an arm on his shoulder.

Marco took a very long deep breath and looked Jackie straight in the eyes. It was already weird to do that because the last person he looked in the eyes, didn't have any.

"Why did you save me from that thing wearing my suit?" He asked slowly.

"Dude." Jackie said while gently punching his shoulder. "I couldn't just leave you there to get roasted, Diaz"

Jackie gave Marco a friendly smile and a wink.

"Well, uh,thanks." Marco said calmly, although also slightly awkwardly. "But why are you here? Why is Star here? Who was the guy with my outfit on?"

Marco turned around to look Star and the guy with new eyes whom she was dancing with. He could see them still dancing, but they were growing more faint. Like they were fading into existence. After a couple of moments, they were almost impossible to see. Marco turned back around to look at Jackie.

"I don't know dude. Maybe it means something symbolic. Or not." Jackie said. She too was also beginning to fade into existence.

Marco just stood there as he watched Jackie disappear.

"After all," Jackie began to add. "This is just a..." She never finished her sentence as she had disappeared completely.

Marco was just left standing there, in never-ending darkness. The ballroom was gone, Star was gone, the man with no eyes was gone, and Jackie was now gone. The only things left were a couple of stars and the moon.

Marco looked up at the moon. He didn't have much time to look at it, but he saw it for a moment.

Marco suddenly woke up in his bed, his normal bed. He looked around his room.

Everything was normal. It was all just a dream.

 _"The moon...It was red again."_ Marco thought.

 _"But it looked slightly less red. Almost as if there was some blue in it."_

 **Come at me, bros.**

 **Completely boring piece of trivia. Chapter 4 was supposed to be about setting up a subplot that with Ludo, Toffee, Buffrog, and the monsters that would coincide with the current ship trash that is this story. I ditched it because writing both of those plots together and making them intertwine without creating really stupid and forced events would have been very difficult. Also, there is so little to work with with Toffee. We don't know his motives (yet) and he lacks much character. I didn't want to come up with and generate background for his motives and stuff.**

 **Pretty much, I'm just lazy.**

 **Also, I'm probably going to have the moon reoccur in this story a lot, so at least the title makes some sense to the rest of the story. I never intended this to be a multi-chapter story. It was supposed to just be a one-shot where Marco never revealed himself at the BMB. I was honestly surprised that no one else did it before me.**

 **Also, no one has even criticized my fic. Not sure if that is good or bad. If I were to read this, I'd have some things to point out. Constructive criticism, yo.**


End file.
